Gundam Seed: The Eternal Journey
by Sliver Lynx
Summary: After the Bloody Valentine Wars two hundred years of peace has prevailed in the Milky Way galaxy but now another Bloody Valentine War will shatter that peace! It will be up to a sixteen year old Ensign named Kira Yamato and his friends aboard the Archangel to stop this war and bring peace back to Humanity! AU, OOC, and Kiraxharem.


**(A/N Hello everyone time for my first Gundam seed FanFic! First off this will be an AU story which means it will be different from the original story but not to much. Secondly I will change some things about the story and will be adding other things. Also I hope this will be a long FanFic, this will be a Kiraxharem FanFic though the main pairing will be ether KiraxMurrue or Kirax****Natarle or KiraxTalia, I'm not sure which one at the moment it's very tough to decide****. Thirdly be ready for some OOC in the characters especially Kira. I will be using ships, mobile suits, and character from the other Gundam series. I will also use some characters from other series but I'm still not sure which yet. (If you guys don't know about some of these mobile suits, ships, or characters from the Gundam franchise then go to Gundam . wikia . com *remove the spaces*) ****Ok then let's get this started. Please review and give me some constructive critiques but no flamers.)**

****Warning: I know there will be some of you who wont like my story and the things i put in it so please don't even try to flame me because I will use your flames to heat up the water for my Maruchan chicken flavored** **ramen****

"Hi how are you" When someone is speaking

"Hi how are you" Someone's thoughts

"_Hi how are you" Loudspeaker, radio, flashback_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****Gundam series ****or any other anime or movies Rated M for language, lemons, and violence.**

* * *

_Along time ago two super powers clashed for control of the solar system. One side was called The Principality of Zeon while the other was called The Earth Federation. The Principality of Zeon was made out of __Coordinators__ who are genetically enhanced human beings who possess a number of enhanced traits, including faster learning and stronger and faster bodies that are virtually immune to diseases. They are physically and mentally superior to normal humans__._

_Non-genetically enhanced humans that make up The Earth Federation are called Naturals. Because of __the __superior abilities that __Coordinators __possessed, they are hated and envied by Naturals.__ Such hatred was not solely expressed Naturals Coordinators also hated Naturals enough that they viewed them as inferior to themselves. The fighting between them became so bad that they nearly brought themselves to the brink of extinction in two wars. _

_Those wars were called the first and __second Bloody Valentine Wars which were the bloodiest in human history. If it wasn't for the timely intervention of a third party they surely would have destroyed each other. That third party was called The Three Ships Alliance. The Three Ships Alliance was a group created during the first Bloody Valentine War to end the war between Naturals and Coordinators. This group was made up of both Naturals and Coordinators who had enough of war and wanted peace. Eventual they renamed themselves and became forever known as The Terminal Peacekeepers._

_In the end they were successful in stopping both wars and bringing the solar system back to a state of peace. Once peace was returned The Terminal Peacekeepers were disbanded but they vowed that if war was ever on the horizon they would regroup again to stop it. Even if war happened in the future they would train a new generation to take up the mantle of Terminal and stop it._

_It has been 200 years since the Bloody Valentine Wars and both The Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation still have not learned their lesson. Tremors of unrest and suspicion grow between them; humanity fears of another war start to grow as well. Since the Bloody Valentine Wars, both sides have expanded their control from the solar system to the entire galaxy. Formally called The Principality of Zeon the renamed Republic of ZAFT or just ZAFT for short has a hold of most of the star systems in the galaxy while the reorganized Earth Federation who now call themselves the Earth Alliance holds the star systems near the human home world of Earth. _

_The neutral star systems of humanity have come together to form The Orb Union which is named after the neutral Earth nation that helped stop both wars through indirectly creating The Three Ships Alliance. Just like its namesake the Orb Union is a small union of star systems not allied to ether ZAFT or the Earth Alliance. It is also __both wealthier and militarily more powerful then the __Earth Alliance __but slightly behind __ZAFT __in both areas which was the same status que during the Bloody Valentine Wars. Like the original the current Orb Union is also made up of __Naturals and Coordinators; who live peacefully together, since the Orb Union continues to uphold the __non-discrimination policy against Coordinators which was created years prior to the Bloody Valentine Wars._

_It is that policy and the general view of their people that helped the Orb Union become a safe haven for the Coordinators who left the Earth __Federation and the Principality of Zeon long ago__. It was also because of this that the Orb Union became known as The Land of Peace. Now after 200 years the Orb Union and the Terminal Peacekeepers shall once again become the symbols of peace in this time of war and __suspicion…_


End file.
